


The Perfect General

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Toppy/Dommy Kylo [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: He is, for Kylo.





	The Perfect General

Kylo can’t realise how long it’s taken him to really understand this part of Hux, or maybe he did all along and he didn’t want to look too closely, for fear of seeing himself reflected in those too-wise eyes.

The General - self-made, self-motivated, self-determined - _needs_ validation. He pretends he doesn’t, pretends he’s confident and calm. Pretends others’ opinions don’t matter…

…while he pushes himself harder, harder, and takes even the slightest set-back as a personal failing. While he stretches the possible to the very limits, while he takes on ever-dizzying challenges. 

Hux _needs_ validation.

But you can’t just give it to him without him feeling he’s earned it, or else it’s empty flattery to him. Even if you _mean_ it, he has to feel that not only do you mean it, but he is also allowed to have it. 

And so you have to make him do things. 

Things like dress nicely, and then have him show you his outfit. Standing to smart attention as you slink around, judging the cut, the line, the fall. Things like kneel obediently, and act on your every whim. Things like not come when he’s fucked, and beg for release with all the words left in his mouth. Things like swallow you down, uncomplaining as you abuse his throat and make his eyes water.

Things like take the lashings over his shoulders, or the swats and slaps to his buttocks. Things like hold the stress position until his legs shake and his head swims. Things like surrender himself completely, let go…

It’s then that Kylo praises him. His body awash on the bliss of pain, his mind unleashed from duty, from self-motivation. Letting himself relax into someone else’s judgement and care, letting his guard all the way down.

That’s when he kisses the back of his neck, a hand across his throat, feeling him swallow. That’s when he fucks his paddled-red ass, slow and sweet, using his strength to keep him afloat.

That’s when he whispers into his ear, telling him he’s proud of him, that he loves him, that he’s _perfect_.

That’s when Hux believes it, too.


End file.
